Don't Drink The Tea
by Don't Judge Mayo
Summary: When Matsumoto offer's you a drink which is not Sake you know something bad is going to happen. Especially if said drink happens to have a potion to turn you into a female in it. Fem!Hitsugaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way possible own Bleach, but man oh man do I wish I did.**

"Ok is everyone here?" Nanao asked pushing her glasses up. She looked around and found a missing spot, now that she thought about it; it did seem quieter than usual. She sighed "Does anyone know where Matsumoto is?"

The door burst open to revile the missing member of the Shinigami Woman's Association, Rangiku. "Sorry I'm late, Hitsugaya-Taicho made me stay back saying something like 'you waste my time so I will waste yours'" She said, doing a bad imprecation of her Taicho at the end.

Nanao gave her a deadpanned look. "You were late for work again, weren't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She rubbed her forehead and sighed; doesn't this woman ever learn.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!"

"Of course not." Nanao said sarcastically.

"It takes time to look this beautiful, not like you would know" A tick mark formed above Nanao's head, but she didn't comment. Matsumoto sighed. "I wish I could make him understand how hard it is to be female."

"Mayuri-Sama has just made a gender switch potion and he has been looking for a test subject" Nemu said in an emotionless voice. Nanao seemed shocked at the idea, how could anyone consider using their Taicho as Mayuri test subject.

Matsumoto ran over to the emotionless girl and hugged her. "That's a great idea Nemu!"

"No, absolutely not! You are not going to turn going to turn Hitsugaya-Taicho into a female!" Nanao was fuming; there was no way she was going to let this happen, not ever, not in a million years.

"So you've got the tea?" Matsumoto asked, currently standing outside of the 10th division building with Nemu, Soi-Fon and Nanao. Yes that's right no matter how much she protest Nanao still got dragged along.

"Yes I've got the tea." Soi-Fon responded, holding up the cup of said liquid.

Matsumoto looked to Nemu. "Got the gender switch potion?"

Nemu did a slight nod. "Yes."

"Alright, operation 'make Hitsugaya-Taicho understand what it's like being a woman' or in other words 'M.H.T.U.W.I.L.B.A.W' commence!"

Hitsugaya sat there at his desk doing paperwork that seemed to have no end to it, when Rangiku poked her head through the gap in the door. "What do you want Matsumoto" He didn't even to look up to meet her gaze, using all his focus on finishing his paperwork so he could go home and sleep.

She slid into the office with an overly innocent smile on her face holding the cup of liquid. "Well Taicho~ I made some tea for you." That made Hitsugaya look up and stop writing, when did Matsumoto ever make him tea? That plus the creepy smile on her face instantly made him on edge.

He sighed; he didn't want to be rude though. "Alright put the cup on the desk, I'll drink it later." He adverted his eyes back to his paperwork and continued writing. When Rangiku didn't leave after putting the cup on his desk, he looked back up at her annoyed. "What?"

"Well, you see, I made it especially for you and I wanted to see if you liked it." She grinned; hopefully her Taicho would buy it.

"If I drink it would you leave me alone to do my work?" He put his pen down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes" She picked up the cup and shoved it under his nose. He sighed and took the cup off her hands. He took a slow sip of the drink, making sure she didn't spike it with sake…again, once he deemed the tea was safe to drink, he drank the rest. He put the cup down, picked up his pen and started to work again.

Matsumoto slipped out of the office, she put her thumbs up to the crowd outside of the door. "He fell for it."

"I still think this is a bad idea." Nanao glanced at the door worriedly.

Matsumoto rolled her eyes and grinned. "So how long until the potion kicks in?" She asked Nemu.

"It should be a few minutes" Suddenly the door slammed open to ravel a pissed off Hitsugaya.

"If you don't mind me asking but what are you all doing outside of my office?" He crossed his arm and tapped his foot. "Well?"

Soi-Fon stood from her kneeling potion and looked the chibi Taicho in the eyes. "We were conducting an experiment on what kind of tea would be the best in sale." She quickly explained.

"Yeah, it's for the SWA fund raiser." Matsumoto let out a large grin.

He didn't look convince but he let it slide. "Alright but-" He felt a wave of dizziness hit him and had to lean against the door frame for support.

"It should be starting to work now" He barely heard what Nemu had said. He clutched his head as the room started spinning.

He glared at what he thought was Matsumoto and said his last few words before blacking out. "You are so dead, Matsumoto."

**There finished, tell me what to think or any mistakes that are in the story and how I can improve it ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2 I'm a Girl!

**Chapter 2 I'm a Girl!**

**tii-chan17: Yes and I thank you for my first review for this story. And the name for the plan, even I can't remember it! XP Hope you like this chapter! Oh and love your profile pic of Yukio though he still isn't as cute as Hitsugaya-kun :3**

**punk lolita23: Wow, your way sound so much smarty-call than mine. But in all honesty, I do rush my chapter, I know I shouldn't but if I don't do it in one sitting I forget my all my idea's :P**

**madin456: Yeah I know, I always forget get about doing it, I'll try to do better in this chapter.**

**YinYang94: Thank for your review, glad it was funny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any kind of bleach, or my whites wouldn't be so dirty**

Hitsugaya was slowly regaining his consciousness, he felt something soft beneath him. He frowned, he didn't remember going to bed, unless Matsumoto decided to suffocate him with her breast again and put him there after he passed out. He tried to open his eyes to know exactly where he was but they felt like a ton of bricks, so he gave up and decided to figure out what had happened. Ok so the last thing he remembered was doing his paperwork after finally letting Matsumoto leave, then she came back and gave his some tea. Wait a minute, the tea! He snapped open his eyes and shot strait up from his lying position. Oh so he was on his couch.

"Oh Taichou, you're awake." Toshiro looked over to Matsumoto, she looked kinda nervous.

He glared at her. "What did you do?" He blinked a couple of times. Was it just him or did his voice sound…feminine.

"I tried to stop her Hitsugaya-Taichou, I really did, but she wouldn't listen to reason!" Nanao frantically cried.

"Tried to stop her from doing what?" He growled out, getting annoyed.

Matsumoto hastily walked over to him, still keeping enough distance to run away at any given moment. "You promise you won't kill us?"

He just wanted to know what his stupid lieutenant had done to him, so he agreed. "Alright, now tell me what you did." He crossed his arms across him chest, which felt strangely squishy. Maybe he was getting fat.

Matsumoto reached into her shinigami robe and took out a hand mirror she always carries around with her. She bit her lip, turned the mirror around and showed him his reflection.

Hitsugaya stared at his reflection in shock; the person in the mirror had long white hair with a short side fringe over their left eye, slightly pouted lips, wide turquoise eyes with long lashes, and a slight blush over their cheeks, over all, the person in the mirror was defiantly female. He touched his cheek and so did to girl in the mirror, he pulled his hand back and she copied. There was no way that this was his reflection; last time HE checked HE was male!

"Matsumoto," Toshiro started in a low and dangerous voice and stood up, "please tell me you didn't turn me into a female." The amount of reiatsu she was letting out cracked the mirror in front of her and started frosting the walls and windows.

Matsumoto let go of the mirror, which froze over the minute it touched the floor and backed away slowly. "N-now T-taichou, it n-not that b-bad."

She started to shake. "Not too bad? I'm going to MURDER YOU!" She jumped at her lieutenant. At least they were smart enough to take Hyourinmaru away from her.

Matsumoto eeped and braced herself for the attack. "Bakudo 63, Sajō Sabaku!" Golden chains wrapped around Hitsugaya's small form and she landed with an oomph. "You know you would get in trouble with the old man if you kill your lieutenant."

Toshiro whipped her head around to the only other captain in the room and glared but held her tongue. Everyone stayed silent for a moment, Hitsugaya let out a puff of air. "Let me go and I promise not hurt Matsumoto." Soi-Fon seemed convinced and released the spell that bound the young captain.

"I have to go; Mayuri-Sama would like me to make my report on the succession on the test." Nemu spoke for the first time since Hitsugaya had awakened; she did a short bow and left the room.

"Umm yeah, me too, don't want Taichou to get a sexual harassment law suit…again." She left after Nemu, giving an apologetic look to Toshiro on the way out, and shut the door after she left.

Hitsugaya was still glaring at Matsumoto, she fidgeted under the gaze. "Umm look on the bright side Taichou, at least you're taller. Now you're probably Rukia's height." Now that she thought about it, her clothes did feel tighter.

Soi-Fon coughed to get the other two attentions, holding up a hell butterfly. Both Matsumoto and Hitsugaya walked up to the female captain to listen to the command. '_Attention all captains, there will be a meeting today at 3:25pm._' The hell butterfly flew off after delivering its message.

Hitsugaya looked up at the wall clock that hung in her office. 2:54.

"Well I better be off, that fat sloth will probably eat everything in the building if I leave him for too long." She flashed stepped out of the office.

Hitsugaya walked over to his zanpakuto that was sitting in the corner of the room and strapped it to her back. "...Matsumoto."

She smiled nervously. "Yes Taichou?"

"That paperwork better be finished when I get back from the meeting." And with that she walked out of the office leaving a sulking Matsumoto behind.

**The height of Hitsugaya is 133cm (4'4"), while Rukia is 144cm (4'8½"). **

**If there is anything I need to improve on, or you would like to put in your opinion, just leave it in the review :3 **


	3. Chapter 3 Who Are You?

**Chapter 3: Who are you?**

**punk lolita23: Yeah I'm gonna put her reaction to her breast in this chapter. Thanks for the help :)**

**tii-chan17: Haha no probs glad you reviewed and sorry for not updating for ages, Skyrim has taken over my life O.o Oh and yes, Toshiro would win the Cute Cup if there was one. **

**madin456: Your surjections really help; I usually forget or can't be stuffed when it comes to describing things. I know I should snap out of the habit but I'm just naturally a lazy person. :P**

**code ninjahinja: Well wait no more my dear, for I, Forever-Chan, have decided to get off my lazy fat ass and write another chapter!**

**the weird dreamer: Glad you liked it. :3 Thanks for the review.**

**baylee1100: I know, I wish there was more Fem Hitsugaya story's too. To be honest that's the whole reason why I wrote this story, to get more Fem Hitsugaya story's out there! :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry but I don't have enough money to buy Bleach nor have enough talent to draw it, thrust I do not own it.**

**A/N: Sorry I took so long been busy with school, studying for my driver's test (wish me luck) and Skyrim; so once again so sorry.**

Hitsugaya was pissed, no pissed didn't even describe it. She wanted to murder her lieutenant in the most painful way possible, bring her back to life then do it all over again. Why did she have to believe that for once Matsumoto was being sincere and just bringing her tea to be nice; but noooo she had to be evil and turn her in to a girl! The white haired girl growled a she walked down the surprisingly empty hallways…ok not that surprising since only seconds before she was releasing so much killing intent that would make even Aizen run for the hills.

She decided to shunpo the rest of the way to her captains quarters just in case someone decides that it's safe to walk the halls and spots her. Hitsugaya stood in front of the door and released the barrier; she had placed it there to keep Matsumoto and anyone else who wanted to disturb her nap time out. She walked into her quarters, slid the door and placed the barrier up behind her. She took her shoes off next to the sliding door and walked to her closest in her bedroom to find an outfit that fit her more sizable chest better. She blushed and cursed Matsumoto under her breath for putting her into the situation. She grabbed a slightly larger shinigami robe then the one she had on and placed it on her bed. She had bought the robe for when she finally grew; though never in a thousand years did she think she would grow like _this. _Hitsugaya walked to the bathroom, towel draped accosted her arm, small feet padding against the solid floor.

She put her fluffy towel on a metal rack and stood in front of the small bathroom mirror; now for the on so fun part of getting undressed. She gulped ad closed her eyes; she wasn't ready to see her body in this state, she hasn't even seen a naked girl before and now she was one.

Hitsugaya undid her belt that held the whole outfit together and pilled off her shinigami robe, all with her eyes still shut. The white haired girl sighed as she realised she needed to see to get in the shower; she slowly opened them, keeping her eyes fixated on the shower handles so not to look down. She turned the hot water on then the cold; she played with the temperature until it was right and stepped under the water when she did so.

"Ahhh~." She dipped her head back and sighed in content, the water always did relax her on her stressful days.

She massaged her shoulder length hair with a bottle of shampoo and conditioner that was placed on a rack in the shower than rinsed it out. Now came the part she dreaded the most, washing her new body. She grabbed the soap and started washing her face; she then moved to her arm and quickly did her A cup breasts before continuing to her stomach and legs; blushing all the way through the task. She wasn't ready to wash or even go near her private area just yet so she skipped it. After rinsing off all the soap, she turned the knobs off and hopped out of the shower; making sure to try not to slip.

She grabbed her towel and looked up; catching a glimpse of her feminine body before adverting her turquoise eyes as her red cheeks got even redder.

"Stupid Matsumoto." She grumbled under her breath as she dried her hair and wrapped the fluffy towel around her small frame. She walked back to her bedroom, grabbed the shinigami robe and dropped the towel. She shuddered as the coldness hit her flesh; she threw on her shinigami robe and haori then brushed her angelic hair.

She glanced at the clock on her wall. 3:23.

"Shit, I'm going to be late!" She ran out her quarter completely forgetting the she was well…a she.

She arrived at the captains hall and threw the doors open. All the captains stared at her and she stared right back.

"May I ask, what are you doing here miss?"

**Finally, I'm done. Hoped everyone liked it, I'll try to update sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4 Off to the Human World

**Chapter 4: Off to the human world.**

**tii-chan17: I agree it would be hilarious to see Hitsugaya go into the woman's toilet as a man or the men's toilet as a chick…well funny for everyone else that is. XP If I turned into a guy I would be like 'holy crap in a box, I have a DICK'. Hehe I can imagine Shunsui trying to hit on Hitsugaya, man that would be funny.**

**animefan: I love fem-Hitsugaya too. I tried to draw her but I kind of failed :P**

**madin456: Yes, yes he is. But I'm sure if anyone laughs at him he would freeze them.**

**punk lolita23: It would be funny seeing Aizen running for the hills, screaming like a little girl, but I think you may be right about it being Yamamoto. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge**

**kirana46: OKAY!**

**claire-1010: Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing :)**

**S0phi3F4wn (chapter 1): I love Nemu also. She is so fun to write.**

**witchsoul531: There should. I think I've only read 2 Fem-Hitsugaya stories.**

**Princess Celeste: well since you said please.**

**AuburnLove: Holy crap, has it really been that long? I thought it was 1 maybe 2 months at the most!...ummm woops? And wait, did you say fan? *sparkle eyes* Really, you mean it? :3**

_**(By the way, this is set before Aizen attacks Karakura)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"May I ask, what are you doing here Miss?"

Hitsugaya paused at hearing Yamamoto's voice and inwardly groaned. She was going to murder Matsumoto if it was the last thing she'd do. There was a laugh off to her side. "Hahaha so it seems like my potion did work after all."

"Shut it Mayuri, there better be away to reverse this," The albino growled out, "because, so help me, if there isn't I will slaughter you."

"My, my feisty are we? Sounds like you're on your period." A smirk was formed on the captain's lips. Hitsugaya hand twitched. She considering the option to just grab her zanpakuto and kill him then get that pervert guy with the stupid hat from Ichigo's world to figure out how to change her back. Now that she thought about it, that idea didn't seem so bad.

Yamamoto cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. The old man looked Hitsugaya in the eyes. "You never told us what you were doing here Miss." He stated sternly.

Hitsugaya stoped glaring at Mayuri long enough to glance at the head captain only to go back to Mayuri. "I'm here for the captains meeting." She said though clenched teeth.

There was silence as the captains tried to figure out who she was, the only thing that could be heard was the quiet snickering of Mayuri.

Ukitake was the first one to speak. "H-Hitsugaya-Kun?" he whispered out. "What happened?"

Shunsui looked horrified. "Oh gross, I was thinking about a KID!" Somewhere in the background Hitsugaya called out 'I'm not a kid!' but everyone ignored her.

Ukitake frowned and looked to his long-time friend. "What's wrong with that? I always think about kids." Silence overtook the room, waiting for the moment when Ukitake would realize what he said. Ukitake blushed and looked shocked. "I didn't mean it like THAT!"

Shunsui snickered at the albino's behaviour. "Are you sure? I mean, don't you always give Hitsugaya-Kun candy? Sounds like you're a pedo to me." Shunsui smirk widened as Ukitake was frantically trying to deny the claim. He put his arm around the sick man's shoulder and chuckled. "Hey, calm your tits I'm just messing with you." Ukitake glared at him and pouted.

Yamamoto looked annoyed at the interruption. He banged his cane against the hard floor to gain everyone attention. Once all of the captain's eyes were on him, he continued the meeting. The old man looked at the child like captain. "We will discuss this matter after the meeting has finished. For now please go and stand in your position." Hitsugaya nodded and did as she was told.

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "Now the reason why I called you all here is because there have been an overly large number of hollows showing up in Karakura town and I am concerned that Kurosaki may not be able to handle it by himself."

"So in other words, you want one of us to go to the human world to help strawberry out?" Kenpachi spoke. He got an evil glint in his eye at the thought of having another rematch with Ichigo.

Yamamoto nodded at Kenpachi's statement. "Precisely." He looked to Hitsugaya. "Captain Hitsugaya, you, Matsumoto and Abarai will go to the human world and assist Kurosaki."

At that point, Unohana had to cut in. "Do you really think that's wise, head captain? We don't know how this change could have affected captain Hitsugaya. It would be best to keep her under observation." She finished.

Yamamoto looked. "I have already made my mind up about Hitsugaya going, but you do have a point so could you pick a capable medic to go to the human world with captain Hitsugaya and keep an eye on her." Unohana hesitated but nodded anyway. "Good. Captain Hitsugaya, stay behind so I can explain the details of the assignment." She nodded. "Alright, meeting adjourned. Everyone, but captain Hitsugaya and captain Mayuri, may leave." Most of the captains hesitated, wanting to know it their tiny captain was all right but one look for the old man got them scurrying off out of the room.

"Hurry up and say what you have to say, I got a new subject I want to experiment on." Hitsugaya looked over at Mayuri, disturbed at the way he said it so casually.

"I will make as quick as I can so that you may get back to work," Yamamoto said, "All I require to know is if you could possibly estimate how long this potion is going to last?"

Mayuri shrugged his shoulders. "It could last a week, a year or it may even require an antidote for her to change back." He snickered at Hitsugaya's look of dread.

Yamamoto nodded his head. "Please start working on an antidote for captain Hitsugaya."

"Fine." Mayuri grumbled, knowing he couldn't deny the head captain's order.

"Alright, you may leave now. I need to discuss the next mission with captain Hitsugaya." Mayuri walked out of the big hall and closed the door behind him. The old man glanced down at the small, fragile captain, his gaze softening for a second. "You will leave for your next mission in a days' time at 2p.m. Go inform Matsumoto and Abarai of the time of departure."

"How long will we be gone for?" The albino haired girl asked.

"Either when the hollow count goes back down or if we need you to return."

Hitsugaya frowned; not liking the sound of staying in the human would for an un-known amount of time. He eyes went wide as a realization hit her. "Head captain, what am I going to do for a body in the human world?"

"I'll contact Urahara to make you a new one. Is there anything else?" The girl shook her head. "Good, you may leave and don't forget to inform Matsumoto and Abarai."

Hitsugaya walked out of the office knowing that in a day's time her life was going to get worse.

**Sorry for taking so long to write this (been worrying 'bout school and stuff :P).**

**Quick question, do you want Toshiro-Chan to be with anybody and do you want her to stay a girl?**

**Once again, sorry and thank you for reading :3**


	5. Chapter 5 HitsugayaChan

**Chapter 5: Hitsugaya-Chan~**

**Rainweather: Ahh yes that was what I meant. Thank you for telling me your opinion, and I find Hitsugaya and Karin cute together as well :3 (though I defiantly like Hitsugaya/Ichigo better, but that's just me)**

**Lazyfoxlover: A Hitsugaya/Ichigo fan! Yay! But I must admit those two pairing are my favorites when it comes to Hitsugaya-Kun or should I say Hitsugaya-Chan.**

**madin456: Oh my god, I didn't even think about Hitsugaya in a girl uniform bwahahaha, I will defiantly add that, it would so funny. Thank you for giving me that idea. **

**witchsoul531: FOREVER A FEMALE BWHAHAHA, sorry for taking so long with my updates, I have been very busy with school.**

**AuburnLove: Wah, you're so nice a sweet, I feel mean for taking so long to update now. Thank you for your kind review though :3**

**DestroyingReality: Really, why is everyone so nice, I don't deserve this (/*-*)/ Let me hug you.**

**onlyone42: I truly don't know where this story is going, but don't worry, Matsumoto will have some…fun with Hitsugaya, kukukuku. Oh as much as I love Hitsugaya, he will be tortured :3**

**roadburner99: Umm G'day fella, and damn to you too.**

The wind was blowing through the blossoming sakura trees, the birds chirping and the shinigami running wild and free. All was peaceful and quiet, but if one were to look to the gates leading to the human world, it was not as peaceful as the rest of, Seireitei.

"STOP LAUGHING ALREADY!" Hitsugaya fumed. The laughter of the red haired shinigami didn't stop but only worsened.

"But Hitsugaya-Taicho, pfft, you're a….a…HAHAHA. I didn't even believe Taicho when he told me!" Renji choked out. The monkey like shinigami was now hunched over holding his sides, chuckling every time he glanced over at the chibi white haired Taicho.

Hitsugaya's scowl deepened and she glared hatefully at Matsumoto. The strawberry blonde took a cautious step backwards, not liking the foul aura her Taicho was putting off. If looks could kill she would be burning in hell right now.

"Um, Hitsugaya-Taicho," a quiet voice said from behind the small female, "it really isn't that bad, I'm sure Mayuri-Taicho will find a way to fix it." Hanataro put a comforting hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder. "Plus, if it's any consolation, I think you look pretty." The medic let off a small, shy smile.

The chibi Taicho face went red at the comment, either from anger or embarrassment no one could tell. "Sh-shut up, Hanataro, that's not helping." She grumbled, looking away from the small medic.

"Sorry."

Hitsugaya sighed and crossed her small, delicate like arms. "Alright, is everyone ready to leave, tell me now if you need to grab anything," the albino paused, waiting for anyone to speak up, after a few silent seconds she continued, "alright, than let's head off." She uncrossed her arms and signaled to open the gates. Once opened, the four shinigamis sped off into the long tunnel like path.

"Ahh, Taicho, you're not still pissed about me spiking your drink are you?" Matsumoto asked nervously, she just hoped that her Taicho had gotten over the silly experiment.

Hitsugaya's jaw clenched. Was she still pissed? Of course she was! What kind of stupid question was that, she was turned into a girl for god sake. She took a deep breath to calm herself. It wouldn't do if she killed the annoying blonde before completing the mission. "If you're worried about me getting back at you during the mission than stop. I'm not going to risk it just to get revenge." She paused. "When we get back though, that's a different story."

Matsumoto gulped and hung back a bit more. She was utterly doomed when this was over. The strawberry blonde heard a snicker to her side. She looked over at Renji who had a grin that said 'You're in trouble'. She groaned and looked away.

"We're almost there." Toshiro's voice echoed throughout the tunnel, snapping Matsumoto out of her musing. There was a beaming light and they landing on solid ground, the gate closing up behind them.

The four heard heavy footsteps to their left. "Ahh, glad you all made it here so quickly." Urahara grinned, it widened as he set his eyes on the small white haired girl. "So the old man wasn't lying, you really did turn female, though I have a question." He hid his smirk behind his trusty fan.

Hitsugaya frowned, what could he possibly want to ask that the Head-Taicho wouldn't already have told him. She sighed, "Ask whatever you want."

She missed the gleam in his eye. "Well, Hitsugaya-Chan," The albino twitched, "I know you outward appearance is female but what about your down stairs area." He smirked further as she blushed and rubbed her arm nervously. The other, seemingly forgotten, shinigamis seemed to be interested as well.

Hitsugaya stared past the perverted ex-shinigami, not wanting to look him in the eye. She clutched her arm and answered. "That is female also." She was still very uncomfortable talking about her, umm, new bits, to people.

"Oh, and what about your insides, I mean if they are female also you could very well have your perio-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She did NOT what to hear this!

Kisuke chuckled at the girl's actions. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't realize that that was a touchy subject," he grinned. "Though in all seriousness, you should really let Hanataro-Kun check that."

Matsumoto decided that she would spare her Taicho any more embarrassment. "Umm, Urahara, do you have our bodies ready? I still need to get to Orihime-Chan's place before it gets to dark."

"Of course, right this way" Urahara lead the shinigamis to his home/shop in silence.

"Umm, Urahara, have you told Kurosaki and his friends of my...predicament?" The snowy haired Taicho asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Hmmm, I think I did, though I'm not quite sure." There was a groan of displeasure off to his side. "Oh come now, Hitsugaya-Chan, I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Stop adding 'Chan' to the end of my name!" She yelled, but Urahara seemed to didn't hear her, one would have to be deaf not to, or just chose to ignore her. The later was more likely.

"Well, we're here." The shaggy blonde slid his door open, motioning for the four to follow after him. They all walked through the shop, no one saying a word to each other. Urahara slid open the door to his kitchen. There, at the small wooden table, sat Ichigo and his friends, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida.

The substitute shinigami frowned, though when is he not, when he saw the chibi Taicho, clearly confused who she was. "Who's the small girl?"

Said small girl growled. She didn't have to answer as Urahara did so for her. "This is Hitsugaya-Chan, she got turn into a female after a small…accident," Kisuke grinned.

The four sitting at the table fell silent, taking in the news. Ichigo was the first to speak up. "Holy shit, Toshiro, you're a chick." Hitsugaya let out a small nod. Ichigo covered his mouth with his hand. Chuckles could be heard seeping through the cracks his fingers made. The room filled with full blown laughter when Ichigo released his mouth. "Holy cow, how did this…how did you, ahahahaha." In the end, the orange haired substitute shinigami stopped trying to talk.

"You look so cute!" Orihime screamed. She ran up and hugged the small girl, suffocating her with her breasts.

Hitsugaya grumbled, "This is going to be a long day."


End file.
